


Forgotten

by myloverslover



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Other, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloverslover/pseuds/myloverslover
Summary: Mei has been lost for so long, wandering the world aimlessly. With few memories of who she is, she sets her sights on returning to the first place she can remember. Stumbling upon Naruto Uzumaki certainly wasn't part of the plan, but it could be a blessing in disguise. Will Mei discover who she is? Will she find her place in the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Cross-posted on fan fiction.net under Forgotten by mylover'slover.Disclaimer: I own nothing but my brainchild character and the plot.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the brainchild that is this plot and my character, Mei.

* * *

The first thing I can remember is light. Blinding, white light. The world was out of focus to my eyes, but I could clearly feel the damp grass under my skin. I could smell the earth and the pines in the forest. Most importantly, I could hear the clashes of a battle in the distance. Then suddenly, nothing. Darkness and silence enveloped me.

* * *

It's warm. Despite being primarily outside for the duration of my travels, my body is unappreciative of the heat of the Land of Fire. The bag slung over my shoulder does nothing to aid my comfort, having grown heavy since purchasing it in Hidden Grass Village all those years ago. I have learned so much, yet so little. It is time I return to the place my memories begin. It is time I return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 1

I've been dragging this out for entirely too long. Now that I've made the decision to come back to this place, I'm dragging my feet to get there. The road is clear and the weather, while entirely too hot, is perfect for traveling. If my destination were anywhere else, there's no doubt I'd have a little more pep in my step. Enough. I've spent the last four years searching for answers, and they aren't out there. The only place I'm going to find what I'm looking for is up ahead.

* * *

The trees are beginning to thin out. The sunlight is increasing. I can make out the edges of the walls and suddenly the open gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. I press on, the sounds of the village drowning out the rapid beating of my heart. The whole village is humming with life—birds in the trees, citizens milling about the streets, and are those cats? Startled by the amount of cats that just crossed my path, I find myself stopped in the middle of the street.

"Are you lost, dear?"

Whipping my head to the right, I fight the urge to draw a kunai. A woman is standing outside a building, tending to some potted plants. She appears plain in dress and feature. Middle-aged. No visible headband. Not a shinobi. Not a threat. I slowly release the breath I was holding, schooling my features into a soft smile.

"I'm new in town. Could you point me in the direction of place to stay?"

She smiles at me. "Of course. Keep straight along this road until you see the flower shop. There's a hotel directly across the street."

"Thank you."

I dip my head in gratitude and adjust the strap on my bag before moving on. Everything I've heard about this village seems to be true, at least on the surface. It really is bright and colorful, but in a welcoming way. Nothing like Tanzaku Town. That place was painstakingly dull and a headache at best with the festivals. No, this place is warm and balanced. There's the flower shop.

Turning to my right, I take note of my soon-to-be temporary home. The Mountain Villa. Three stories. Sloped awning over the first floor storefront. Shorter buildings on the north and south of the building. Suitable escape routes. This will do. Taking a deep breath, I move forward. There is a soft ring of a bell as I push the door open. The lobby is a small, the counter occupying most of the room. There is a small chair in the corner and a hallway I assume leading to the rooms on the left. An older gentleman is manning the counter.

"Hello!"

Balding. Thick glasses. Age spots dot his hands.

"How can I help you?"

Not a threat.

"I'm new in town. I need a room until I can secure more permanent housing" I say in gentle voice.

"Certainly." He pulls out a book, flipping through the worn pages. "I have rates for the night, week, and month. Do you know how long you'll be staying here?"

"Let's start with a week."

"Just fill out this form for me." He passes me the journal, turning to find a room key. "It'll be 2000 ryō for the week. If you wind up staying for a month, I'll take 900 off your final week."

"Thank you." This is all basic information: name and home village. Bare minimum information required to give to law enforcement if necessary. Too bad I don't know most of this. I pass the form back with the money.

"So, Mei? Mei what? You know you have to fill this whole thing out right?"

If only I could. "It's just Mei." He starts to grumble, fiddling with his ledger. "I don't have any family and I've been traveling for as long as I can remember. I don't have a home village."

"Very well, just Mei." He hands me the key and a receipt. "You'll be on the second floor, room four. My name is Shou—just Shou, mind you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. If I'm not here, leave me a note." The old man's—no, Shou's grumpy demeanor is overshadowed by his sudden pleasantness.

"Thank you, Shou." Gathering my room key from the desk, I head for the hallway on the left. There are only two doors in this hall, probably a room for Shou and another for supplies. The stairs are narrow and turn the corner at the top, leading to an open hall with staggered doors on both sides. Four, four, four, ah! There I am. Second door from the end of the hall and the next set of stairs.

The key turns gently in the lock with an audible click. Good. I'll be able to hear any intruders attempting to pick the lock. The room itself is plain. A standard bed, one nightstand with a lamp, and a window overlooking the street on the far wall. There is a small bathroom attached on the right, just inside the room. Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary. It doesn't exactly scream the comforts of a home, but it will do until I can find my own place. Tomorrow, I'll start looking for a more permanent place and then work. Right now I need rest. Traveling and training has kept me on guard for too long. If I'm going to make a life here, I need to let myself relax and trust in the village. I don't even bother to change before sinking into the mattress and succumbing to sleep, exhausted from my journey.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing in such a long time. I have just recently gotten into Naruto and have had a story running around my head for weeks. Not everything I write will coincide with show, as I have created my own character and need to work her into the Naruto universe. Updates may be sporadic, but I am aiming for uploading at least once every week while the chapters are short. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness is everywhere. I'm falling with nothing to catch me. I'm spiraling, desperate to do something to stop the fall. I'm out of chakra and no one is coming to save me. This is it. I stretch my arms up and out to my sides, forcing my body to relax. The despair is thick, weighing on my bones more than gravity ever has. My This is the end. My back slams into the ground and suddenly,

"NO!"

I'm awake.

Greedily gulping down the air, I take in my surroundings. Subpar mattress. Beige walls. The first rays of sunlight shine through the window, casting shadows on the floor. Birds are singing in the distance. Letting out a shaky sigh, I determine I am safe. I haven't had that nightmare in years, not since I first woke up. It must be nerves from being back here. Forcing myself out of bed, I step into the bathroom to get ready. After all, job and house hunting requires you to look presentable. Turning the taps on the shower, I study myself in the mirror while the water warms. My hair is unruly and lifeless, the result of a lack of a proper shower in the last few days. The normally shiny espresso waves are dingy and muddled. There are light circles under my eyes, hidden well by my sun-kissed skin. I've gotten much darker having traveled the Land of Fire over the last few weeks. The recently developed tan makes my normally steel eyes a warm pearlescent grey. There's no doubt about it: I look exhausted.

Sighing, I step under the stream of hot water. The hot water cascades over me. I allow myself to savor it another moment longer before scrubbing my hair and skin of sweat and grime. You just can't get clean enough when traveling between villages. There's only so much you can do with rivers and hot springs are hard to come by not to mention expensive. After a few minutes, I'm feeling more refreshed. Stepping out of the water, I wrap myself in a towel and raise my right arm above my head, willing the water from my hair. I will forever be thankful for picking up that trick on my travels. The time saved on drying my hair is the only reason I don't cut it short.

Sitting on the bed, I empty my bag and sort the contents. Surely I have something acceptable to wear. Pairing a plain black pair of shorts with a fishnet undershirt and loose-fitted grey short sleeved top. Practical, yet alluring. Perfect for a kunoichi. Pulling on my boots, I finish my routine. Tying my mask around my neck, I check myself in the mirror. My weapons pouch is secured to my right leg. Face covered. Protective gloves are on. Hair is pulled back. I'm ready to go.

* * *

"Good morning, Shou." I say as I enter the lobby.

"A morning it is" he grumbles. His attention is focused on the paper in front of him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can go about finding work, would you?"

He doesn't lift his eyes. "Try the Mission Assignment Desk in the Academy. It's just up the road. They could always use a few extra hands for the lower rank missions."

"What about housing? On my way in I only saw clan districts."

"Oh fine," he grumbles. "I suppose you can have this paper—hey! You said you were a traveler!"

His frustration seems genuine. "I am a traveler—"

"Then why are you dressed like a shinobi today?" he interrupts accusingly.

"I wouldn't really go as far as to describe myself as a shinobi. Remember, I don't belong to a village. I've trained throughout my travels, but primarily for self defense." He doesn't look too convinced. "Look, I need to make money so you can get paid if I stay longer than planned. I might as well use my skills to make some cash." This seems to appease him. He pushes the paper to me.

"You might have some trouble finding work looking like that." I pinch the bridge of my nose, willing the headache forming to go away. "No village affiliation with even just some ninja training will put some red flags on you."

"Great." Having left my bag upstairs, I tuck the paper under my arm, turn and pull the door open. "I'll figure something out." The bell rings.

"Look for Iruka Umino! He might be able to help you out."

Glancing back, I see a sincere smile adorning his face.

"Thank's, Shou."

Stepping outside, I turn toward the city center. The streets are relatively empty, presumably due to the early hour. I guess that makes things easier for me. I glance about me, making note of any worthwhile locations. Ramen shop. Hospital. Library. Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear someone barreling down the alley to my right. Seemingly out of no where, a kid with spiky yellow hair and a gaudy orange jumpsuit jumped out into the street nearly colliding with me. A quick backpedal and a hard shove to his shoulder keeps me upright and lands him on the ground.

"Hey! Who do you think you are push—"

"Watch where you're going, kid." He adjusts his headband. A shinobi. "You nearly took us both to the ground." I reach my hand out to help him up.

"Oh," he resigns, taking my hand. "Sorry about that. I'm trying to get to the Academy first. I want the best mission possible!" He declares, adjusting his headband. His face scrunches in confusion. "Say, who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before."

"It's customary to give your own name before asking someone else's."

He blushes bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "Right, sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

He certainly seems proud of that. "My name is Mei. I'm actually new in town, just got here last night." This kid doesn't look too old. Maybe he can help me out. "I was actually on my way to the Academy too. The innkeeper told me I should find an Iruka Umino."

"Iruka-sensei! I can help you find him!" Before I know it, he's dragging me along the road toward the Academy. "Come on! I still want to be first!"

* * *

The Academy is enormous. I'm thankful my mask covers the lower half of my face, it makes concealing my surprise easier. I'm starting to appreciate running into this Naruto kid. He hasn't stopped talking, but there's no way I would've found this Iruka or the Mission Assignment Desk without issue by myself.

"Hey, you never said where you were from." We've stopped just inside the first hall. "I mean, you're obviously a shinobi, but you don't have a headband. What's with that?"

"I'm not from a village. I'm a traveler."

"Cool!" He resumes walking. "I bet you've learned all kinds of cool jutsu. I learned some really cool jutsu when I was traveling with the Pervy Sage" he boasts. Pervy Sage? Maybe following this kid wasn't the best decision.

"I've learned a lot of different techniques and jutsu." With that he starts prattling on about his own travels. How long until we find this sensei of his? I need to get a move on about work so I can start looking for an apartment. I have some money saved up, but it'll run out quick staying in this hotel.

"It's a lot of work and I still haven't mastered it yet, but—hey!" What's this? "Iruka-sensei!" He runs down the hall. A figure is standing in a doorway on the left. "Over here! I've got someone you need to meet!"

Picking up my pace a little, I analyze the man ahead of me. He's speaking to Naruto with soft features and a relaxed posture. There's a prominent scar across his nose and cheeks. I narrow my eyes. How can he be so comfortable with meeting a stranger? He looks to be about my age. He's obviously at least a chūnin, and assuming Naruto was truthful, his position as a teacher. I'm only a few meters away now.

"Iruka-sensei, this is Mei." Iruka finally looks over at me. "I met her this morning. She's new in town and doesn't have a home—" His eyes widen "—and the innkeeper told her to find you—" This kid really doesn't know when to stop "—and I nearly ran her over this morning so I said I'd help and—"

"Thank you, Naruto." I've had enough.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! No problem." There's no killing this kid's joy. "I'm gonna head over to the mission assignment desk now! Maybe Grandma Tsunade will give me something good for being here early." I don't think I've ever seen someone smile so much. "See ya later, Iruka-sensai, Mei!" he calls as he runs back down the hall.

Iruka breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry about Naruto. He can be a bit overwhelming sometimes."

"He seems like a good kid." He nods in agreement. "My name is Mei. Shou suggested I find you given my situation."

"Iruka Umino, pleasure to meet you." He holds his hand out for me to shake. I stare, unsure if I should touch him or not. Steeling myself, I take his hand. He smiles. "Why don't you come in and we can talk about your situation."

* * *

The classroom is impressive. Large, yet intimately organized in terms of student seating. A large lectern sits at the front of the room, a row of chalkboards covering the wall behind it. There are large windows on the left wall. Iruka leans back against the nearest desk, crossing his arms against his chest. Smart. He can protect himself while still appearing aloof and comfortable around me. I take up a similar stance opposite of him, leaving the paper on the table behind me.

"So, what brings you to the Hidden Leaf Village?" His demeanor has changed. The once soft smile that graced his lips is replaced by a thin line of indifference. His eyes are cold and calculating. This is the look of a shinobi. This is what I was prepared for. I slowly reach up for my mask, eyes locked on his. His body tenses. I'm taking a huge gamble here, but I don't see any other options. I gently tug my mask down, revealing the rest of my face. He does nothing to conceal his shock. So much for the show he just put on.

"I'm a stranger in this village. It appears I need _your_ trust to move forward here and the best way for me to do that is to reveal myself to you." He nods in understanding.

"Tell me why you've come here. I need to know everything in order to determine our next step."

And so I tell him my story. I've never told anyone the entirety of my past, but I need someone on my side. I need to succeed here. I tell him of waking up on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village four years ago, panicked and with no memories of who I was, save for the letter in my pocket with the name Mei. I tell him how I ran as far as my legs would take me, finding my way to the Land of Grass first. I tell him of all my travels around the continent, of how I've been training along the way, honing my skills as a shinobi from village to village. I explain that initially, I only felt the need to learn to protect myself, but after a while, I began using my skills to protect others. It offered me a way to provide for myself. Eventually I had enough money to see different healers across the continent, but none were successful in retrieving my memories. The longer I spoke, the easier it was to let go.

"This is the last place for me to check, the last puzzle piece to try and find a complete picture." I felt as though a giant weight had been taken off my chest.

"Why did you run away?" His eyebrows are scrunched in puzzlement. "If you had come into the village, someone could have helped you."

"I was alone and terrified. I thought about coming in and looking for help, but it was as if some part of me wasn't ready to find the truth and knew I would if I entered the village." He stares at me contemplatively. "I spent all that time traveling, justifying it to myself as a way of triggering my memories."

A few beats of silence pass. "You appear to be telling the truth. That being said, your lack of allegiance to a nation or shinobi village with your supposed training is problematic." My heart sinks. "However, if you would be willing to allow me to test your abilities and align yourself with the Leaf Village—"

"Say no more. I'll do it," my voice is filled with determination.

He smiles. "Let's take this to the Hokage. I'll need her to sign off before we do anything."


	4. Chapter 3

Iruka leads me through the maze of halls of the Academy. The silence is comfortable. In fact, I find myself feeling incredibly calm in his presence. My guard is still up—years of being on my own means I never truly let it down, but I am grateful for the comfort I have at the moment. I remain hyperaware of my surroundings, mentally mapping the building and listening for any unexpected encounters. He seems to sense my apparent tension, but thankfully makes no effort to start a conversation. I'll have to remember to thank Shou later for sending me in Iruka's direction.

"Lady Hokage's office is just ahead through those double doors. She should be in by now." Should be? It's mid-morning now, where else would the Hokage be? "I'll introduce you, explain the situation, and ask for her permission to move forward with our plan." He gives me a reassuring look before reaching for the door.

"Iruka, wait." The words are out of my mouth before I've even processed the thought. Great, now he's looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I just wanted to thank you. I took a huge risk back there, but you are too. I appreciate—"

SLAM! The door is thrown open by a red faced, yellow-haired monster. Naruto. I can feel my expression melting into a glare. This kid is really emotive.

"I'll complete all the D and C rank missions! THEN YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LOOKING FOR SASUKE, GRANDMA—"

"Naruto!" Naruto and I both flinch—me because Iruka's scolding happened to be entirely too close to my left ear, Naruto because he's clearly going to be reprimanded. "This is no way for a shinobi to behave! And certainly no way for you to address Lady Hokage!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," he mumbles. The angry flush in his face is replaced with embarrassment. "Oh!" The kid finally seems to notice I'm here. "Does this mean Iruka-sensei is going to help you, Mei?"

I turn my attention to the man in question. "I certainly plan to try," he smiles, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Now, I thought you were going to get started on a mission?" With that, Naruto takes off down the hall. I've known him for half a day and my head is already spinning.

"Quit lurking in my doorway and come inside already" calls a woman's irritated voice. This must be the Hokage. Following Iruka into the room, I search for the woman with my eyes. Is that, Tsunade? One of the legendary Sannin? So this is where she wound up. Tsunade is slumped in the chair behind the desk, frustration clearly etched on her face.

"Lady Hokage," Iruka dips his head in deference. I follow suit. "I understand you're busy and likely in need of a break having just dealt with Naruto so early in the day."

"This better be good new, Iruka. Who is this shinobi?" She turns her piercing glare to me. "Where are your papers?"

I take a breath, willing myself not to smart off. "This is Mei, an unattached traveler and informally trained shinobi." Iruka answers before I can. Good, this will go much smoother if I don't have to speak. "She's come to the Leaf Village in hopes of making a life here."

"And how do you know you know she is trustworthy?" Tsunade's suspicion is clear in her voice. My hand twitches.

"I have heard her story in detail. She showed no signs of dishonesty and there was nothing of concern in her story. Mei has already agreed to align herself with the Leaf. I only need your permission to move forward with training and testing." Why didn't he tell her I showed him my face? I hold my head high, forcing my features into a calm mask. I can't read too far into this right now.

Tsunade glances between me and Iruka. The silence is nearly unbearable. "Very well, Iruka. I trust you on this, but you are responsible for her. Any slip-ups and _you_ will be the one to face the consequences." I let out the breath I was holding.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Iruka and I dip our heads again. Tsunade pulls a stack of papers out of her desk drawer.

"Here. Fill these forms out." Iruka steps forward, waving me to follow when I don't immediately move. "This is a sponsorship form. Completing this makes her your legal charge and responsibility until her citizenship is confirmed. Each of you should keep a copy on you." Iruka begins filling out the forms as Tsunade turns to me. "This is the citizenship handbook and application form. If you become a shinobi of Leaf, the process can be expedited and you'll be able to stand on your own without Iruka. If you decide otherwise, you are subject to the same immigration laws as everyone else." I take the booklet and form, only briefly glancing over them. I have no plans of becoming a civilian.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." I say, startling both Tsunade and Iruka. "I am truly grateful for the opportunity you have given me." She does not respond. Iruka hands her a copy of the sponsorship form.

"Well, I believe that's it." Tsunade reviews the form, her face scrunched in concentration. "You are dismissed."

Iruka and I bow for a final time, then make our way back into the hall. He closes the door behind us, something Naruto neglected to do. I can't help but think this meeting could have gone exceptionally better. It's already approaching noon and I haven't secured any work or even begun looking for a place to live. Shit, where's the paper Shou gave me? I must have left it in the classroom.

"See, nothing to worry about." Iruka's cheerful voice interrupts my thoughts. "If you have time, we can grab lunch work out a plan for getting you trained and tested."

Lunch sounds great considering I skipped breakfast this morning. "Sure." I can use this time to question Iruka about mission assignments and housing now that he's my sponsor. "Would you mind if we stopped by your classroom? I left my paper there this morning."

"Sure thing." He sets off on the now familiar path to the classroom.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me. I didn't realize this would require so much of you." My eyes trail the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm happy to help, Mei. Everyone needs a hand every now and then."

* * *

I've never been that big of a fan of ramen, but Ichiraku Ramen is something else. Even Naruto—who seems to stay in a perpetual state of talking—was silenced by his meal. I didn't realize at the time of his offer that lunch with Iruka equates to lunch with Naruto. I wonder how he affords it; two seats down the kid's just starting on his third bowl and there's no end in sight.

"Thank you for lunch, Iruka." His kindness seems to know no bounds, refusing to let me pay for my meal. "While the break was nice, I think it's time we discussed some more serious matters." I unfold the paper from Shou and flip through the advertisements in search of affordable apartments. "I need a more permanent housing arrangement."

"Of course." He leans toward me to scan the ads himself. "I don't know why you're looking for apartments though." I freeze, confused. Why wouldn't I look for apartments? He can't expect me to stay in a hotel indefinitely. As if he can see the gears turning in my head, Iruka suddenly starts laughing. A gentle, full-bellied laugh. I want to be offended by his actions, but can't bring myself to be after today.

"Mei, you're officially my charge charge until granted full citizenship. You can stay with me," he explains.

"Iruka, you can't be serious about—"

"You're an unknown in this village. All of the apartments in this village are owned by prominent clans. I can vouch for you, but realistically there isn't going to be anyone trusting enough to let you rent from them. Not to mention you aren't going to be allowed to taken on any missions at the moment." My high hopes from this morning grew smaller and dimmer with every word. This has never been a problem in the past, granted I never stayed anywhere for longer than a month. Nothing is going according to plan here. "Hey, it's not all that bad. I have a spare room so you'll have your own space. If you'd be more comfortable, you can stay in the hotel down the road but I doubt you'll want to waste your money while you're essentially jobless."

"Iruka, you're being too generous." I'm an adult. I've been on my own for years and I can take care of myself. "At the very least, I want to pay rent. I'm not a child, I want to be treated as an equal—a roommate."

"Of course," the corners of my mouth perk up, "as soon as you qualify for missions and can afford to," and back into a frown. "You can pay rent, buy groceries, whatever you feel like you need to contribute. Until then, I can manage just fine." He's smirking. Smug bastard. Naruto suddenly belches—it's a monstrous noise that makes my spine tingle.

"Your bill, Iruka" the shopkeeper lays a slip of paper on the counter. Naruto is suddenly up and halfway to the corner.

"Thanks for lunch, Iruka-sensei!" he giggles. I hear Iruka choke and see his eyes widen at the bill.

"That little brat," he grumbles. Turning to the left, I take count of the stack of ramen bowls. Five, six, seven. Where does this kid put it all? A sly grin creeps up on my face as I reach for my weapons pouch.

"I'll cover mine, Iruka. You can obviously handle Naruto's appetite" I say with a smirk and a wink, throwing the bills on the counter. Pleased with the blush gracing his cheeks, I start a mental tally: Mei- 1, Iruka-0.

* * *

**Author's note: So it looks like I'll be updating more frequently than I originally thought. Bear with me while I work out grammar and mechanics of writing fiction. I'm an all-star essay writer, not so much a creative one. Well, yet. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

Iruka is sorting out his bill while I wait outside Ichiraku Ramen. The streets are busier now as civilians and ninja mill about post lunch break. This being so close to the city-center, I've received many inquisitive glances from both over the last few minutes. I try to focus on reading the citizenship booklet and application.

_To become a citizen of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one must complete the one of the following paths:_

_a) Civillian: 1) Obtain a natural citizen's sponsorship, 2) Submit a the corresponding Citizenship Application, 3) Remain in good standing throughout the entire 12-month probationary period._

_b) Shinobi: 1) Obtain a natural chūnin or jōnin sponsorship, 2) Take and pass the Academy Graduation Exam, 3) Remain in good standing throughout the entire 6-month probationary period OR until promotion to Chūnin, whichever results first._

So, it takes twice as long to become a civilian immigrant as it does a shinobi. That's either really stupid or really smart. The Leaf Village is supposedly doing well economically, I can only assume immigration is high here. These two options make me inclined to believe the shinobi force here is quite substantial.

"Sorry about that—oof!" I react before I have time to think, throwing my left elbow back and up into Iruka's chest and pivoting to face him.

"Iruka! I'm so sorry, you startled me!" I had been so engrossed in the booklet, I didn't hear Iruka come up behind me. I awkwardly place one hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer some sort of comfort or stability as he rubs his sternum and coughs.

"No worries," he wheezes. "We'll consider it a test of your reaction time. Congratulations, you pass." I can feel the heat rising into my cheeks; I've never been more thankful of my choice to wear a mask than I am right now. Clearing his throat one more time, he stands upright and takes a step back. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we need to finish our plan. I see you've started reading through the citizenship booklet."

"Yes. I still definitely want to take the shinobi path. Sorry you had to find out about my reaction time the hard way."

"You'd be surprised how much I put up with at the Academy. I should be able to take a hit better," he jokes.

I chuckle softly. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to get out of the street so we can finish discussing this."

"Of course! We can head back to the academy or I can show you the way to my—"

"No need," I interrupt. "My hotel is just down the street. I rented the room for the week, so I need to talk to Shou about leaving anyhow." We start walking in the direction of the Mountain Villa.

"I can help with that. Shou is an old family friend, so I might be able to convince him to refund you for nights you don't stay should you decide to come stay with me before your week is up." I'd hate to take my money back from Shou, it'd feel like backing out of a contract. On the other hand, I don't have much left in the way of cash. I know I'll need to pick up some more things—namely clothes—now that I'm working on settling somewhere permanent. But am I ready to move in with this complete stranger? I still know practically nothing about him. It's one thing to receive help from a friendly stranger, but an entirely different thing to share a home with someone you just met. Before I know it, my feet have carried me inside the lobby of the Mountain Villa.

"Iruka!" drawls Shou, coming around the counter to hug the ninja.

"It's good to see you, Shou. I'm sorry I haven't visited lately." Figuring I have a few minutes for these two to chat, I turn my thoughts back to the issue at hand. Stay here for the next six nights and then move into Iruka's or negotiate a refund today and move into Iruka's. Groaning, I drop my head into my hands. I'll be living with a stranger by the end of the week regardless.

"Where are my manners? Shou, you know Mei." Oh great, they've remembered me.

"Of course, Just Mei over there came into town yesterday," I can hear the smirk in Shou's voice. "Any luck today?"

Lifting my gaze, I will myself to be positive. "Yes, actually. Iruka here has decided to sponsor me while I work on becoming an official Leaf shinobi." Shou doesn't seem surprised.

"I suppose you've come to ask for her money back then, huh," he directs at a blushing Iruka. For a ninja, he sure wears his emotions on his sleeve. Or more accurately, his face.

"Well, that's entirely up to whether or not Mei chooses to finish her stay here." Redirecting the question back to me. Sneaky ninja.

"I think we will need to discuss that with the rest of our plan." I start making my way to the hall. "I'm in room four when you're done catching up," I call over my shoulder.

* * *

Perched on the edge of my bed, I think about what I do and don't know about the ninja downstairs. He is brazenly kind, which means he may be a poor judge of character, possibly stemming from his career as a teacher. The Hokage—a formidable woman without the title—seems to trust him and his judgment. He immediately knows quite a bit about me, more than any other person actually. But I don't know anything about his personal life; I don't know who his friends are, if he has a family, his motivations for helping me. Oh no. Is he involved with someone romantically? I throw myself back on the bed with a grunt. I need to take this mask off. The mental suffocation I feel is eased slightly as I pull my mask below my chin. The last thing I want is to step on anyone's toes and give the wrong impression by moving in with him.

_Tap, tap,_ _tap_. "Mei?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I push myself up on my elbows. "It's unlocked." The door swings open to reveal none other than the source of my woes: Iruka Umino.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I really haven't visited in quite some time, but Shou agreed to refunding you for any unused nights should you decided to go ahead and move in with me. I didn't even have to convince him really."

"About that," here goes nothing. "I'm not entirely sure it would be wise for me to move in without learning a little more about you. I don't think it's very smart of you to offer me a room without really knowing me either." I scoot over, leaving half the bed open for him to sit.

"I understand your caution," he crosses the room and takes a seat beside me. "In fact, it's quite admirable that you're keeping your guard up in such a difficult circumstance. But realistically, you have to open up and learn to trust someone as well as let yourself be trusted if you want to move forward as a shinobi of the Leaf."

"I've thought of the pros and cons for staying here for the remaining week or going ahead and moving in with you."

"And?" He questions.

"The most logical and strategic choice would be to move. There's no sense in delaying the inevitable to save myself from self-imposed social awkwardness."

"So you'll be coming with me then?"

"I need you to answer one question first." He gulps audibly. Oops, I didn't mean to come across as ominous.

"I'll answer any question so long as the answer does not contain restricted information." Ever the loyal ninja. Here goes nothing.

Trapping him in my stare, I mumble "do you have a girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask again. Iruka is frozen, eyes wide and slack-jawed. "Or a boyfriend?" No answer. "Both? Really I won't judge you, but I have to know. I don't want to step on any toes—why are you laughing?" Great, now I've made a fool of myself.

"I appreciate your concern Mei, but there's no need to worry. I'm not involved with anyone right now. No toes to be stepped on in my house."

"I feel better now that I know, but if we could just forget the last few minutes ever happened that'd be great."

"No, no," he says. "This is good. I want you to be comfortable staying with me. If there are any other questions you'd like to ask, now would be the perfect opportunity."

I mull this over. I don't want to bombard him with personal questions right away. I can always inquire about that later. There's only one real question left: his motivations. I train my eyes on the wall, masking my features into a blank canvas. "Why are you helping me? I mean, really helping me?" This question seems to throw him a little. He draws his arms in subtly, making himself smaller.

"I know what it's like to lose everything." What? "I lost my parents when I was young and grew up without any family. I know you don't remember what you had, but you lost your past, yo lost your friends and family all the same. If I can help you even just a little bit, well it'll be worth my time and effort." He's endured so much, yet he's still willing to give. There's no question about his motives now. He has nothing to gain from this situation aside from companionship. Not that I'm great company.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Iruka." I sincerely am. "I'm also sorry for doubting your motivations for helping me. I see that was wrong of me."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No. I trust that we can learn more about each other over time. I think we've unloaded enough of the heavy stuff today."

He smiles. "Yes, I think so too. Why don't we get you checked out and I'll show you the apartment. You can get situated while I draw up a training plan for you."

* * *

We step out into the street waving goodbye to Shou. My pockets are significantly heavier, having received the bulk of my payment back. Iruka seemed surprised that I only have a backpack's worth of possession. I had to remind him I've been traveling for the last four years. Minimal possessions are key to constant traveling. He says its about a 15 minute walk from here to his apartment, which gives me plenty of time to ask about my training. Or really, I guess I should ask about my testing.

"So the booklet says I need to pass the Academy Graduation Exam before I can enter into my probationary period."

"Yes, it's rudimentary at best so you should have no problem passing it. Regardless, I would like to run through it with you informally before submitting a request for a proctored examination."

"After I take this test, I'll be considered a genin and an official Leaf shinobi right?"

"Yes, but you'll likely be restricted on the missions you can take on without jōnin supervision for a little while."

Jōnin supervision. "I take it you're not a jōnin yourself?"

"No." Damn. Now I have to get used to interacting with more ninja. "I've found my place teaching at the Academy. Becoming a jōnin would only take me away from the kids that need me there."

"Tell me about the exam," I said.

"There are two parts to the exam: a written portion and a practical portion. Like I said earlier, it should be incredibly easy for you." He nods at me reassuringly.

"What kinds of things are covered?"

"The written portion covers basic math, writing, and geography skills. Everyone takes the written portion of the exam, so it has to be over the most elementary subjects. Only those that wish to pursue a career as a shinobi take the practical exam, which covers very basic E-rank jutsu." I feel a lot more relaxed about this now. I can definitely pass the written portion and the practical exam should be a cakewalk so long as it doesn't require me to attempt some secret Leaf Village jutsu.

"And you'll be giving me a rundown on this right? Just to be sure I can pass?"

"Of course! Ah, here we are."

Stopping next to Iruka, I examine the outside of the apartment building. A small placard reads _Building 38, Apartments A-D_. There appears to be two levels with two apartments on each level. The exterior looks solid despite the unappealing, rusty yellow color. Flower boxes hand under the front windows next to each door. Looking around, I notice all the buildings on this street look just like this. Fantastic. Cookie-cutter, builder-grade apartments. Iruka starts up the stairs on the right, pulling a set of keys from a pocket on his flak jacket. At least we're upstairs. That'll cut down on unwanted noisy neighbors. We stop in front of the door labeled _C_.

"This is my, uh our, apartment." He pushes the door in and ushers me inside ahead of him. "It's not much, I never really felt the need to decorate but it's home." Glancing about the apartment, the first thing I notice is how small the space feels. The walls are painted a dreadful honey color that blends into the hardwood flooring. There is a small sitting area set up to my left comprised of a grey bench-style couch and circular mahogany coffee table. To the right exists a small U-shaped kitchen with the necessities: a small two-burner stove and oven combo, a fridge, and a sink. The beige cabinets compliment the white countertops. The peninsula extends into an eat-at breakfast bar.

"The bedrooms are down the hall." I step to the side and begin unlacing my boots, glancing across the room and into the hallway on the left side of the far wall. "There's only one bathroom, so I hope you don't mind sharing. It's at the end of the hall." I follow Iruka down the hall. He stops at the first door and pushes it open. "This is my room. Nothing impressive by any means, but the fire escape is through my window." It's a simple square room. The walls and floors match the main area of the apartment. The left wall is covered with full bookshelves. "Although, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of escaping through your own window without the actual fire escape." Leaving the door open, he moves onto the next door: my room.

"I have to warn you, this really isn't much. But you're more than welcome to make this space your own." Opening the door, I see an even plainer room. The walls are the same yellow tone as the rest of the house. There is a small bed in the far right corner. A few boxes are piled up along the left wall next to an old desk. "This room is really never used. I very rarely have a guest over, so it's become more of a storage space, but I'll grab those boxes and get them out of your way."

"It's perfect, Iruka." It is. The paint color may be awful, but it's a clean slate. I can start anew here. Sitting on the bed, I realize this is the perfect place for me to discover who I am and if not that, then the perfect place for me to solidify who I will become here in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"It's clean, but you might want to leave the window open for a few days to get the stale air out." He grabs the boxes and makes his way back into the hall. "I'll leave you to settle in. If you need me, you know where to find me. I'll start drawing up a training plan and timeline for you." I hear the click of the door shutting and turn my attention to the window, lost in thoughts of my new home and new life.


	7. Chapter 6

Taking a few more moments, I begin to compile a list of things I need. A wardrobe and more than three changes of clothes would be a good start. Crossing the room, I spread the contents of my bag out on the desk. I hope Iruka doesn't want to move this, I kind of like having a desk in here. I stack my neatly refolded clothes on one side, arranging my weapons on the other. Tugging the small drawer open, I carefully unfold the letter I've been holding onto all these years and check for damage to the writing. This is all that I have left of my old life, the only clue I have as to who I really am. Inhaling deeply, I begin to read for the first time in over three years.

_Mei,_

_Meet me at our spot when the moon reaches its peak._

_Crow._

There isn't much to go off of, but it gives me hope. I carefully refold the letter and tuck it into the drawer, closing it softly. I can't afford to dwell on this right now. Shuffling quietly to door, I can hear muffled sounds of papers shuffling. Pulling the door open, I peak down the hall. Iruka is seated on the couch, thick stacks of papers surrounding him. Forcing my footsteps to fall heavier than normal so as not to startle him, I make my way back into the main portion of the room. His flak jacket and navy long-sleeved shirt lay abandoned beside him, leaving him in a plain white undershirt. His headband hangs loosely around his neck leaving his bangs to frame his eyes. Suddenly, I feel self-conscious and slightly overdressed. Tugging the gloves from my fingers, I make my way to the kitchen taking a seat at the bar. I untie my mask and place it on the counter with my gloves. Iruka has yet to acknowledge me. Whatever he's working on must be important.

"Grading papers?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mei," he say's unmoving. "I didn't hear you come in." More like you didn't see me. "I'm actually going through some things for you to study," he says while ushering me over. Glad to know he's on the same page as me with this exam. I take the seat beside him, gingerly pulling his discarded clothing into my lap. The scents of sandalwood and honey flood my senses. "These are old lesson plans. I want you to flip through them and let me know if anything is unfamiliar to you."

"Can I assume that I'll be taking the exam soon then?"

"I obviously haven't scheduled anything yet, seeing how I've been with you all day, but I'm going to try and track down a few instructors and jōnin at work tomorrow. It could take some time to arrange anything, but hopefully I can have an exam scheduled within the next two weeks." Two weeks. I could make it two weeks. This material all seems easy enough. Basic mathematics. Spelling and grammar. Geography of the Land of Fire.

"Oh, here." He holds out a pale green sheet of paper. "This is your copy of the sponsorship paper. Keep it on you at all times—this is your identification until you get your shinobi ID."

_Sponsor Name: Iruka Umino_

_DOB: 06/26/54_

_Rank: Chūnin_

_Sponsoring Immigrant: Mei Unknown_

_DOB: Unknown_

_Expiration Date: 10/23/79_

Tsunade is supposed to be a medical genius. I wonder if the medical-nin here can do anything about my memories.

"Is everything okay?" He must have sensed my shift in mood.

"Oh, yes. Just thinking."

"Today must have been a little overwhelming for you. Perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow to spring all of this on you," he sighs.

"No! I really appreciate this. I want to move forward as fast as I can. Really, it's nothing." He doesn't seem to be buying into my ploy. I don't blame him. That didn't sound remotely convincing. "Is there a market nearby? I need to pick up a few necessities tomorrow. I've tried to keep things light and well, you've seen how little I carried with me."

"There's plenty of shops back near the city center. Ichiraku's is at the edge of the shopping district." Perfect. I can shop around and work on familiarizing myself with more of the village at the same time. "Don't worry about looking for a wardrobe. I know there isn't a closet in that room, but there's actually a dresser at the Academy I've been meaning to bring home. You can use that if you like." Even better. That's one less thing for me to get tomorrow.

"I'm sure that'll work just fine. You'll have to start a tab for me." He stifles a yawn.

"Not at all. The dresser was free and I already told you I'll cover expenses while you're getting settled." He stands, stretching his arms over his head. I hear faint successive pops, the cracking of compressed vertebrae no doubt. "I think I'll head to bed. Mondays are always rough on me."

"Me too." A bout of drowsiness hits me. I guess the exhaustion from the poor sleep I got last night finally caught up with me. I follow Iruka across the room, leaving the papers strew across the table. I can organize them tomorrow.

"Goodnight," he yawns. His bedroom door shuts before I can respond. Entering my own room, I quickly get into bed not bothering to change for the second night in a row. These clothes are comfy enough.

"Goodnight," I whisper. Hopefully it will be. As I begin to drift off to sleep, I find myself cocooned in sandalwood and honey. I'm still holding Iruka's clothes.


	8. Chapter 7

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—click._ What I wouldn't give for five more minutes. Yesterday really took its toll on me. Sitting up, I throw my arms over my head and stretch. It's still dark outside, pllenty of time to get in a quick shower. Pulling myself out of bed, I barely remember to tiptoe as I make my way out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. It's definitely going to take some time to get used to living with another person. Brain still muddled from sleep, I go through the motions of my morning routine. Teeth, shave, shower. Ahhh. The warm water soothes my still stiff body and helps further awaken my senses. Stepping out onto the bathmat, I quickly towel dry my hair. Shit! I completely forgot to grab my clothes!

Placing my ear against the bathroom door, I listen for any signs of Mei being awake. Silence. Gotta chance it. Wrapping my towel around my waist tightly, I slip out into the hall and book it to my room. Whew, that can't happen again. I pull out a fresh uniform and dress quickly. Where's my headband? Under the bed? Nope. Bookshelves? No. Where the hell—I catch a glimmer of silver in my sheets. Bingo. Guess I was so tired last night that I forgot to take it off before climbing into bed.

A quick glance to my alarm clock lets me know it's just a few minutes past 7:00am. Pulling my sandals on I make my way to the front door, stopping to drop my spare key on the counter and scribble a quick note to Mei. Alright, final check and then I'll be on my way. Weapons pouch, check. Headband, check. Flak jacket, nope. Lesson plan, che—wait! Where's my jacket!? Quickly scanning the room—7:15 blinks from the clock in the kitchen, gotta hurry—I find no trace of my jacket. Why did I only buy one? Double checking my room leaves me empty-handed. I know it isn't in the bathroom since I didn't bother to bring any clothes in there at all this morning. Crap, I really don't want to wake Mei up for this but maybe she'll have seen it. Glancing at the clock—7:25—no choice.

Her door is half open. Stepping just in the doorway I raise my fist to lightly knock on the door, "Sorry to wake you up, but you haven't seen my jacket have yo—" scanning the room stops me in my tracks. That's definitely my jacket _and_ my shirt wrapped up in her arms. She's still sleeping, looking more peaceful than I would have thought her capable of. Her lips are slightly parted and her hair is a mess, most of it having fallen out of the hair tie. It's a stark contrast to the well-kempt shinobi I met yesterday. I feel a smile creeping up on my face. Guess I'll be going without my jacket today.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a short little teaser chapter. I dreamed up this scene from Iruka's point of view and just couldn't let it go unwritten! What did you think of the change in perspective?**


	9. Chapter 8

Blissful warmth enshrouds my body. The rays of an early morning sun break through the darkness provided by my closed eyelids, tinging my vision with a cloudy pink. For once, my mind, body, and soul are completely relaxed.

_WHERE THE HELL AM I!?_

My eyes snap open as I throw myself out of the bed. Fabrics scatter to the floor and a chill sets into my bones, startling my brain awake. The events of yesterday come flooding back to me. Meeting Naruto. Meeting Iruka. Lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. The sponsorship. Late night strategizing with Iruka. Shaking my head, I close my eyes and will myself to calm down. Inhale. This is my home now. Exhale. I'm safe here. Inhale. Today brings me one step closer to my goal. Exhale. I am calm. Slowly opening my eyes, I reexamine the room. My bedding is strewn haphazardly across the lower half of bed, half of it is piled up on the floor. Scraps of navy blue and olive green peak out from underneath the desk. Iruka's clothes. Oh nooooo, I can't believe I brought those in here last night. Picking them up, I carefully fold the shirt and flak jacket, leaving them piled neatly next to my own clothes before making my bed. The sun is already up—note to self: buy a clock—surely he's headed out for the day. Great. I'll just have to delay the inevitable awkward exchange until this evening. No sense in dwelling on it now.

* * *

Having finished my morning routine, I emerge from the bathroom clean and semi-ready for the day. I lightly towel dry my hair, opting to let it air dry today. Most of my skills with water manipulation were picked up in the Village Hidden in the Mist and considering its bloody past, it's probably best I keep those skills to myself for the time being. I'm already too comfortable around Iruka. The last thing I need is slipping up and having him think I'm some deranged blood-thirsty lunatic like the mist shinobis. I go about affixing my weapons pouch to my leg and sling my empty bag over my shoulder before making my way to the kitchen.

All I had yesterday was ramen and it's come back to bite me in the ass today. Checking the fridge, I find a depressing lack of sustenance. There's an overly ripe apple, half of a carton of expired milk, and a some leftover takeout rice. The cabinets are similarly bare save for a few containers of food pills and mission designed food bars—definitely not something that should be stored in the kitchen. And here I was prepared to feel guilty for eating Iruka's food. Does he even know what grocery shopping is? Settling for the slightly soft apple, I mentally budget out a few hundred ryo for some much needed groceries. In all I have 1000 ryo set out for necessary purchases today, leaving me plenty to get by with until I can take and pass my exam. Hopefully, Iruka can get that scheduled for me today. Stepping around the counter, I don my mask and gloves. A flash of white catches my eye as I start toward the door. Ah, a note from Iruka I suspect.

_Mei,_

_I hope I didn't disturb you this morning. I couldn't find my jacket, but I trust it's safe in your hands. Here's your key in case you wanted to leave before I came back. I should be home around 6. See you then!_

_Iruka_

Awesome... he knows I have his stuff... and I can practically hear the smugness of his thoughts. New tally: Mei-1, Iruka-1 for catching me like that. Well, whatever. I guess that just makes things slightly less awkward for me later. The clock on the wall reads 9:15am, best get a move on. Tucking the note into my pocket, I make my way to the door and pull on my boots and cuff the ends of my pant-legs. I really need to pick up some lighter clothing. The last set of clothes I had were made in the Land of Snow, granted it was "springtime" when I bought these pants and sweater, but they definitely weren't designed for the harsh heat of the Land of Fire. Stepping outside, I lock the door and test the knob. I suppose locks are kind of superficial here; I mean, it's a village full of ninja so I doubt a little thing like a lock will be able to stop someone from breaking and entering. Oh, well. Fluffing out my hair in an attempt to rid it of more water, I try to walk naturally down the stairs. Of course, naturally for me probably means I look like a rigid pole.

"Oh! You must be new in town" says a softly cracked voice. My head snaps to the right and meets the gaze of an incredibly pink older lady pruning the flowers outside of apartment A. Seriously, everything she's got on her is pink from her kimono down to the polish on her fingernails. "Did Ru from upstairs move out?" Ru? She must mean Iruka. She's obviously much older and the slightly glassy look in her left eye tells me she's likely losing her vision. Not a threat.

"Do you mean Iruka?"

"Yes, that lovely young man. He's always so helpful and kind." A wistful smile stretches across her face only to be marred by a deep frown a second later. "Surely he would have told me he were leaving?"

"No, he still lives upstairs." Thinking for a second, "and I'm sure he would definitely tell you if he were leaving anytime soon." Honestly, he probably would. She smiles again. Thinking I've resolved the matter, I take a step into the street.

"Then you must have moved into apartment D. When did they fix that old place up?" I guess if we're going to be neighbors this conversation was going to happen at some point.

"Actually, I live in apartment C." Sorry, Iruka. I really hope this old lady doesn't think poorly of you.

"I see," she hums. "You be good to that boy. I won't have you running him off!" I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"We're not—"

"Oh, hush," she interrupts. "I'm not implying anything. That boy has far too big of a heart to turn away someone in need." I nod my head in agreement. "I won't keep you any longer, but tell Ru that I expect you both for dinner tonight. 7 sharp, don't be late!" She's gone before I have a chance to argue. I don't even know this old lady's name and now I'm having dinner with her? I'll deal with this later. Right now I need to do some shopping.

* * *

Several hours and a dozen shops later, my arms are loaded down with bags carrying various styles of clothing. It was an overall successful trip, I just wish there were more options in some less vibrant colors. I'd manage to purchase several pairs of the navy blue loose-fit pants the Leaf shinobi wear, two extra protective mesh undershirts, half of a dozen pairs of shorts in severals colors with matching tops for variety, an olive green hoodie, and one combative qipao. Making my way to the edge of the shopping district, I narrowly avoid bumping into several genins running through the alleys. I guess the Academy lets kids out for lunch here. I catch a glimpse of Ichiraku's banners and breathe a sigh of relief. Nearly free. Just a few more meters.

"Hey!" That voice.

"Wait up!" There's no mistaking it.

"Mei!" Naruto Uzumaki is behind me and coming up fast.

Remembering our last encounter, I step off to the corner of Ichiraku's and out of the main street placing my back against the wall and my bags on the ground at my feet. Naruto's just caught up and is sucking in air heavily. He must have ran here.

"Hey," he chokes. "I was calling for ya. Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, that's why I stepped out of the road." He cocks an eyebrow at me. "I didn't want to get plowed over by you again," I explain.

"Oh, right, ha ha. Well, what's going on? Did you take Iruka-sensei up on his offer yesterday?" He was listening to our conversation? "I may have been distracted by ramen, but I'm not deaf and I'm a highly skilled shinobi at that." Sure you are, kid.

"Not that it's any of your business," I don't see any harm in telling the kid. It'll probably save my roommate a headache later if I just tell him now. "I did move into the spare room. That's why I went shopping today." I reach down and grab my bags. He looks down and gasps, apparently just noticing all the bags I have. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get these back to the apartment."

"Let me help you with those!" Pros to that: free labor, less weight for me to carry means I might be able to go grocery shopping. Cons: do I really want this kid knowing where I live?

"I know the way," well I guess that takes care of the cons, "and if there's one thing I've learned from the Pervy Sage," Pervy Sage? What kind of teachers do they employ at the Academy? "it's how not to treat a lady. No way am I gonna let you carry all those by yourself like that old codger would!" Hm. You're not too bad I guess. Seeing an opportunity with his chivalrous morals, I strike.

"Well, if you really want to help me out," I say.

"Sure do!" He takes half the bags from me.

"I need to pick up some groceries too. Would you have the time to come with me and help me carry everything back to Iruka's?"

"You bet I can! I should probably grab some groceries too. Kakashi-sensei says I need to incorporate more greens in my diet and I've been slacking lately," he says bashfully.

* * *

Another quick trip around the market and both Naruto's and my arms are loaded down with bags. Having found a decently priced watch, I know it's just past 2pm. We still have another 5 or so minutes to the apartment. Naruto has been filling me in on his training for the better half of an hour now. I've gotten an entire backstory on his teammates Sasuke—Naruto's best friend and now sort of a rouge ninja—and Sakura—definitely his crush. Thinking back to the sensei he mentioned earlier, I can't stop my curiosity from building. Is this knuckle-headed kid really training under the Copy Ninja?

"Hey, Naruto?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"This Kakashi that you mentioned earlier," here goes nothing, "he wouldn't happen to be from the Hatake clan, would he?"

"Yeah, why?" I can't believe this kid is training under such a ruthless and renowned shinobi. He's in practically half of the other hidden villages' bingo books!

"Mere curiosity." There's a shift in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I freeze, just a few buildings from my own. I drop my bags and take a defensive position in front of Naruto as a man materializes in front of us.

"I'm curious too."


	10. Chapter 9

My heart is pounding in my ears as the smoke clears. I strain my eyes to assess the newcomer. Spiked, silver-grey hair that seems to defy gravity. One visible piercing onyx eye is the only uncovered facial feature he possesses. I'd recognize him anywhere, even without his other eye. Kakashi Hatake on the Sharingan, otherwise known as the Copy Ninja.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's yelling does nothing to soothe my tension. The ninja in question appears aloof, as if he hasn't a care in the world.

"You're late Naruto. Who's your friend?" Even his voice is steel.

Naruto tries to push his way forward to stand beside me, but I keep my feet firmly planted and elbow him back. Sensei or not, I don't like the vibe being put off right now. Kakashi keeps his eye trained on me.

"What are you doing, Mei? It's just Kakashi-sensei." _Just Kakashi-sensei_. It's like this kid has no idea what he's capable of.

"Ah, Mei is it?" A soft lilt replaces the cool steel. "Yes, Lady Tsunade informed me we had a new immigrating shinobi. I apologize if I may have startled you." He pulls his hands from his pockets and holds them up with his palms facing me in a mock surrender. My stance doesn't falter. Naruto has gone eerily silent. Another beat of silence passes before Kakashi slowly drops his hands. "Look, you obviously know of me and I'm willing to wager there's very little you could actually do to stop me if I _were_ a threat to either you or Naruto right now."

"While that is a valid point," I lower my own hands and relax my stance, "you were obviously following us and listening for quite some time." I can't say I blame him considering he knows next to nothing about me and I'm keeping his student occupied. "You are certainly a formidable and renowned shinobi, but I am an unknown in your village. Of course, your sudden appearance would be perceived as a threat," I snap curtly. The tension hangs thickly in the air.

"Uh, Mei? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto. He's been so quiet that I forgot all about him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I take a step back and collect my bags from him, keeping one eye carefully trained on Kakashi. "I believe your sensei requires you. Thank you for helping me this afternoon." Turning to Kakashi, "I apologize if I kept him from anything important. He seems to have a knack for running into me."

"Yes, he's talented in that area."

"Hey! Quit talking about me like I'm not standing right here!" shouts Naruto.

"Come along, Naruto," chuckles Kakashi. "We have a few things to do today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. See you around, Mei!" Naruto takes off running down the street. Kakashi gives me a nod before sauntering off after his student. I wait until he's out of my line of vision before finishing the walk to my apartment. Once inside the door, I drop all the bags and slump against the front door, the stress from the previous interaction making my body heavy. Checking my watch, I notice it's now almost 3pm. Sighing, I pull off my boots and set about putting up the groceries. At least I won't have to rearrange Iruka's cabinets. I pitch anything suspicious or spoiled and clean out the fridge and cabinets before refilling them with the newly purchased items.

Satisfied with my work in the kitchen, I move my shopping bags into my room. Iruka said not to get a wardrobe so I guess I'll just leave my clothes in the bags until he gets home. I guess I can catch up on laundry. Changing into a new, warm-weather appropriate outfit consisting of a loose-fit navy pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt before gathering up my dirty clothes. Stepping inside the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I go to throw a load of clothes into the washer. I'm still wearing my mask. I guess now is as good a time as any to wash it. I guess I should have bought an extra one today. Splashing some cool water on my face, I decide it would be best if I went through the materials Iruka left for me.

Settling in on the couch, I begin flipping through his course outlines. These are incredibly meticulous. I only bother to skim through concepts I know I have a solid grasp of—if I have any issues with geography after traveling a majority of the continent over the last several years, then I don't deserve to be shinobi. Stopping on a lesson plan titled _The Shinobi Rules_ , I skim through the extensive list. _A shinobi must never show any weakness. A shinobi must always put the mission first_. I set the thick packet to the side, making a mental note to ask Iruka if I'm honestly expected to memorize all of these rules for a basic exam. Half an hour later and I'm feeling much more confident than I had before. Geez, how was he working like this yesterday? I've barely spent any time hunched over on this couch but my neck is already stiff and sore. Attempting to work out some of the ache, my fingers catch in my hair. It's a disaster from being loose all day. I pull my hair forward and try to untangle the knots with my fingers. I learned a long time ago that combs and brushes stand absolutely no chance when facing this lion's mane in the state it currently exists.

I've gotten about halfway through a loose braid when I hear the telltale clicks of a lock turning. It's only 4:15. I wasn't expecting Iruka to be back until closer to 6. Panic flashes through my veins for an instant, prompting me to peak through the blinds covering the window behind the couch. He isn't alone. That mop of yellow hair has to be Naruto and if my assumptions from earlier are correct, Kakashi Hatake will be nearby. The panic is really setting in as I realize my only mask is still in the washing machine. Bolting across the apartment and into the bathroom, I hastily sift through the wet clothes. Come on! Where is it? My hair has fallen loose and partially obscured my vision. If I could guarantee Naruto was the only one with Iruka, I could let it slide. But Kakashi Hatake understands the importance of concealing one's face as a shinobi; no one has ever seen the face face behind his mask and the only person that's seen mine is Iruka. I hear the hinges squeak as the door swings open. Aha! It's cold and still damp, but I'd take anything over exposing myself.

"Mei?" Iruka calls. I step out of the bathroom with a basket full of my freshly washed clothes.

"You're home early." He's also alone. Where's Naruto?

"Ah, good you're home."

"Wasn't Naruto with you?" I ask.

"Ah, y-yes," he stutters. "Your hair is different today." I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he always this easily flustered? "Never mind. Naruto is just outside with his instructor." So Kakashi is with him. "I know I didn't warn you about guests, I didn't really know I would be bringing any home until after I left today, but I wanted to give you time to get ready if you needed it." He furrows his brows and follows me into my room. "You know you don't need to wear your mask in here, right? I thought you were getting comfortable yesterday."

"I could spot Naruto's mop of hair from a mile away," I jest. Your blinds stand no chance of hiding that shade of yellow." I throw up a makeshift clothesline made of wire between my bedpost I and the window.

"Right, right. Sorry about that, but he offered to help me out this morning." I hum in understanding and start hanging my clothes out to dry. "I'll just go let them in." Not but a moment later, I hear Naruto huffing followed by a soft thud.

"How did I wind up carrying this thing the whole way here." He must've gotten saddled with carrying the wardrobe Iruka was telling me about. Guess I should go thank him, maybe offer to treat him to a bowl of ramen tomorrow.

"You didn't think this would be challenging enough for you, remember?" Hatake goads.

"Now look at you," chuckles Iruka. "You're all out of breath."

"I'll have to take you out to Ichiraku's sometime to thank you for all your help today, Naruto." I meet the boys in the living room, the older two turn to meet my gaze.

"Oh, I'll definitely take you up on that offer haha!"

"Would you mind helping me out that in my room?"

"Sure thing!" He lifts the massive wardrobe easily and I carefully guide him down the hall and into my room. We push it into the corner and make our way back into the living room. Kakashi and Iruka are seated at the kitchen bar.

"I'd love to hang around, but I'm meeting Shikamaru and the others for barbecue. See you guys later!"

"Thanks for your help, Naruto!" calls Iruka as the boy sprints out the door, leaving me stranded in the kitchen. There's a pregnant pause. Hatake is subtly glancing between me and Iruka. Iruka is looking anywhere but at me. Kakashi is the first to break the silence.

"When you said you had a new roommate, I didn't think you would've been this bold." Just who does this guy think he is. I mean obviously I know who he is but what the hell? He doesn't even know me!

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Iruka demands. Good. I don't want to be on the Copy Ninja's bad side just yet. Hatake props his head up with one hand, elbow resting on the counter.

"Just that I'm surprised you're letting a complete stranger and a kunoichi at that move in with you." Well, he's got a point there. "I guess I should have pieced it together, what with catching Naruto with her on this street just a few hours ago and you being her sponsor."

"Oh, so you know Kakashi then," Iruka directs toward me.

"I'm willing to wager that there are very few who don't know Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan," I say in a clipped tone.

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier," he placates. "Again, I'm sorry for my demeanor earlier. I really didn't mean you any harm."

"I suppose if you had, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now."

"Alright, well this has been a fun little interaction. We won't keep you Kakashi, I'm sure you're a busy man." Two points for Iruka!

"Nonsense. You don't honestly think I'd willingly miss out on Yukiko's cooking, do you?" And no points for Iruka. Who's Yukiko?

"Is Yukiko the older woman that lives in apartment A?" I ask.

"Yes, we ran into her on the way up. She's invited all of us to dinner." said Iruka. All of us. Great. "She really is a brilliant cook and I couldn't possibly turn her down, but if you want to stay here I can cover for you." Thinking back to the kind old woman I met this morning, I can't help but feel guilty for even considering not showing up for dinner.

"No, if I'm going to live here I should make nice with the neighbors." I glare at Hatake. "However, you do not live here so you have no obligation to be at dinner."

"Just who said I didn't live here?" He baits.

"The apartment next door is out of commission and Yukiko lives below us. I'm positive Iruka would have given me a warning if you were to the occupant of Apartment B." He stares me down, but I refuse to crack.

"Fine, you've got me there." Ha. He makes for the door. "But, I was invited and I don't have to cater to you, so I'll be seeing you both at dinner tonight." And just like that, he's gone in a puff of smoke and gentle breeze of leaves. I throw my head in my hands and groan. I was already slightly dreading this interaction, but throwing Kakashi Hatake into the mix might as well make this evening a waking nightmare.

"I'm sorry about that. He's pretty much unstoppable once he set's his sights on something. You really don't have to go tonight if you don't feel comfortable." He really does have much too big of a heart.

"No, I need to go. It won't do me any good just sitting up here." Dinner is at 7 and it's just now 5. "I'm going to take a quick nap, wake me up around 6 if you don't mind." He nods in agreement and I head back into my room. My bags are still on my bed and my clothes are still hanging. Sighing, I quickly take down what's dry and arrange in neatly in the wardrobe before tossing the shopping bags to the floor. Sleep first, then I'll put everything away.


	11. Chapter 10

**SPOILERS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR ANYONE THAT HAS NOT SEEN KAKASHI'S FACE!**

* * *

Iruka wakes me at a quarter past 6. I'm slightly groggy but no where near as exhausted as I was earlier. After neatly organizing my newly purchased attire, I don a pair of navy pants and a plum colored t-shirt. I want to make a decent impression at dinner without seeming like I'm trying too hard.

Working my fingers through the knots in my hair, I pass Iruka in the hall on my way to the bathroom.

"Ah, you look nice." Pink tinges his cheeks.

"You look comfortable." He's exchanged his regular uniform sans jacket from today with a light grey pair of pants and a black t-shirt. He doesn't look like a bum, but definitely relaxed. The tension from our earlier interaction has faded from his shoulders.

"Haha, yeah. Dinner with Yukiko isn't anything fancy, but I still like to be presentable. She's practically family by now."

 _Tap, tap, tap_. "Must be Kakashi." He shoots me an apologetic smile before moving to answer the door. Figuring I can wait him out a little longer, I shut myself in the bathroom and attempt to sort out my hair. I really should just chop it all off, but the upkeep is tiresome. As fast as it grows, I'd have to cut my hair once a week to keep it short enough to stay out of my way or just leave it long enough to pull back out of my face.

Ten minutes later, I'm finally satisfied with the girl in the mirror. My hair is pulled into a tidy braid—no stray curls escape. Well, not yet. I can hear Iruka laughing with Hatake. Note to self: figure out what sort of relationship those two have. I don't necessarily have a problem with this, but it'd be good to have some idea of how likely it is for me to find myself around Kakashi Hatake and how often. Double checking the placement of my mask, I make my way into the living room. I haven't quite figured out how this is going to go tonight so that I don't expose my face to anyone else yet.

* * *

"—believe you sucked Genma into this." The low rumblings of Hatake's voice make my skin prickle. Wracking my brain for any information of a "Genma," I find myself coming up short.

"He owes me a favor, I just felt it was time to cash it in." Must be someone Iruka works with. Or a friend I've yet to meet. No doubt a fellow shinibi considering the connection to these two. The boys are seated at the bar top again.

"Ah, so you're not skipping dinner then?" Hatake raises his visible eyebrow at me. Barely two steps into the room and he's already starting in on me.

"Can't have you scaring me off from a good meal now, can I?" I shoot back. He hasn't changed his attire since leaving this afternoon. Mission ready even for dinner. Probably some intimidation tactic.

Iruka tries to dispel any tension before it can begin. "We should probably head down now that you're finished getting ready. It's close enough to 7 and I usually show up a few minutes early."

Dropping onto the couch to pull on my boots, I'm surprised to find the shadow of Kakashi Hatake looming over me in an instant. He smells of citrus and rainwater. "Mei?" I throw my eyes up to meet his cautiously. What's he want now? Iruka is waiting anxiously by the door. "I really do think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'd like to start again if that's alright." There's a sincerity in his voice. Maybe I had him pegged wrong. He offers his hand to me, never breaking eye contact. "Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you." If I couldn't hear the smile in his voice, I can see it in the crinkle of his eye.

"Mei, last name unknown. Nice to meet you," I say as I take his hand. His skin is soft, far softer than I expected of a shinobi of his caliber. My own hands are slightly callused and I've never seen much of a real battle before. We follow Iruka down to Yukiko's door.

"Ru!" The older woman has the door open and Iruka engulfed in her arms before I've made it off the stairs. _THWACK._ Did she just hit him? "That's for scaring me earlier." Iruka rubs his shoulder with a wince.

"Scaring you? I've barely seen you today!"

"Exactly!" She huffs and gestures to me. "I saw this lovely young woman come down the stairs and thought you had up and gone without saying a word to me. How could you not tell me you were getting a roommate?" Hatake—no, Kakashi, chuckles beside me.

He nudges me with his shoulder. "You'd best go introduce yourself. She can lecture for hours."

It's the least I can do for Iruka. "It's nice to see you again, ma'am." Sure enough, she stops mid-lecture and suddenly I'm being dragged toward her for a bone-crushing embrace of my own. How is she so fast?

"I'm so glad to see you again, child." She pulls back and a soft smile spreads across her face. "My name is Yukiko, but you may call me Yūki," she says with a wink. "Forgive me, I don't believe I caught your name this morning."

"It's Mei." I smile, hoping my eyes will convey the genuine happiness I feel. I can't remember the last time I received a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Kakashi dips in with his arms raised expectantly. Yukiko gives him a scornful side-eye before crossing her arms.

"The day you put down that smut you call literature for good is the day you'll get a hug from me." I can't help the snort that escapes. Just because I'm playing nice with Kakashi, doesn't mean I can't enjoy him being reprimanded.

"Come in, children. I've got curry on the stove." She lets Iruka pass into her apartment, but stops Kakashi and me before we can enter. "You," she pokes Kakashi, "can explain the rules of the household to her," she finishes, pointing at me. The door shuts behind her, leaving me alone with Kakashi.

"Rules of the household?" I ask.

"Yeah," he drags. "She has a couple of basic rules like anyone does for their homes." Why didn't Iruka say something about this earlier? "I just so happen to have broken several of those rules in the past." Ah, there it is.

"Well?"

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. No shoes in the house. No fighting inside. No masks."

"What do you mean _no masks_?" My nerves just skyrocketed. I may not have had a plan for eating, but I wanted removing my mask to be on my terms.

"There's a reason for it, but it isn't my place to tell." My eyes dart back to the stairs. For just a moment, I consider bailing on this. I had honestly only planned on having to remove my mask to eat. As if sensing my internal struggle, he places a hand on my elbow and pulls me out of my thoughts.

"I understand better than anyone how difficult it may be for you to show your face to anyone, let alone strangers. No one will judge you if you decide to leave." He cracks the door open. "Take a few moments and decide." Kakashi vanishes from sight and the door clicks shut.

If the rules are real, that means Kakashi has already removed his mask. I won't have to make the first move. Then again, I'll be revealing myself to an elite shinobi and a total stranger. Iruka has seen my face, but that was only out of necessity. My hand rests on the doorknob. I only started wearing this mask to conceal my identity when I travelled. When ninja started picking up on my training at the hidden villages, I started being followed. If this is going to be my home, I need to let go of that safety net and the fears it protects me from.

Here goes nothin. I take a deep breath and push the door open. Yukiko's apartment looks just like ours, but her walls are a dusty shade of pink. The paint compliments the rich earth tones of her furniture. I lean against the door and slowly start unlacing my boots, buying myself some time and working up the nerve to remove my mask. With my boots placed neatly next to the others' shoes, I slowly lift my gaze to the kitchen.

Yukiko is watching me carefully while she stirs a large pot, the curry, I assume. A small square table sits on the other side of the counter where there is empty space in our own apartment. Iruka sits with his back to me, but turns to give me an encouraging smile.

As I lift a finger to the edge of my mask, my eyes lock with Kakahi's. He's removed both his headband and his mask, revealing a narrow scar running from the top of his left eyebrow across a closed eye to the middle of his cheek. His skin is otherwise unmarred, save for a small mole on the same side near his jawline. Timidly, I begin to pull of my mask. I watch the corner of his lips turn up in to soft smile as inch by inch of my skin is exposed.

Tucking my mask into my pocket, I cross the room and drop into the open seat placing Iruka on my left and Kakashi on my right.

"You can all stop staring at me as if I'm a spooked rabbit." My voice cracks. Clearing my throat, "if I were going to run, I'd have done it by now."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Yukiko passes plates of curry and rice to each of us before taking her seat opposite of me. Iruka sets a comfortable tone by telling us of his day—apparently, Naruto has been conspiring with some of his students and rigging pranks in his classroom. The first hurdle of removing my mask seems so far away now. Settling into the warmth of Yuriko's home, I savor the warm, spiced curry, and listen to the conversation as it passes around the table and chiming in when I can. Yeah, I could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 11

Dinner passes with ease. Iruka's stories fill my heart with much needed warmth just as Yukiko's cooking seems to soothe my soul. Surprisingly, Kakashi has been quietly reserved. Perhaps it's because he's trying to get on Yukiko's good side. It's nearly 8:30 before Iruka begins to wrap up the evening.

"Thank you for the meal, Yukiko. It's getting a little late and unfortunately Mei and I still have some things to take care of upstairs."

"It was no trouble at all dear. Thanks for keeping my old bones company."

Kakashi begins to clear away the dishes. Not wanting to seem lazy or ungrateful, I help gather the rest and follow him around the counter to the sink.

"I'll wash if you dry." We make quick work of it, sinking into a steady rhythm with each other. Just a few minutes later, Kakashi places the last plate into its proper cabinet as Iruka and I slip out shoes back on at the door.

"Thank you so much for having me," I say as the older woman folds me into her embrace once more.

"You're welcome anytime. Don't feel like you can only come when one of these two is here." I nod and situate my mask upon my face again. The walls I've built around myself over the years may be coming down, but it's a slow dismantling process. Once outside, Yukiko bids the three of us a final goodnight and retreats back behind her door. I stifle a yawn. I guess I didn't realize how tired a good, home-cooked meal would make me.

"I know it's late, but if you want to discuss it, I have some information for you about the graduation exam." Any weariness suddenly vanished, leaving me highly alert.

"I'm definitely not too tired for that," I say as I take the stairs two at a time. Iruka chuckles and follows me upstairs and into the apartment. I remove my shoes and settle into the couch before reaching up for my mask. A shock of silver hair floods my peripherals as the couch dips beside me, causing me to hesitate.

"What are you doing?" My fingers twitch as I remove my mask. He's seen my face anyway, but it's still difficult to do without the imposition of rules. Kakashi evidently doesn't feel it necessary to remove his own mask.

"Thought I could be of some assistance." He stretches his arms over the back of the couch as Iruka reenters the room with a small stack of papers. I pinch the bridge of my nose, willing the headache forming to dispel. How is there more paperwork?

Clearly reading my face, he drops the papers at the kitchen counter and laughs. "These aren't for you, don't worry. I just need to finish grading these while we talk."

"Or," Kakashi quips. "You could work on those and I can go over the exam dates and training schedule you briefed me on earlier."

As if just realizing he were here, Iruka jumps a little at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "When did you get here? Nevermind. That'll work, thanks." He shifts in his seat and turns his full attention to grading.

I lean into the side of the couch to put some space between us. Evidently his manners were left downstairs. "So, what's the news?"

"Iruka has arranged for a mutual friend of ours to proctor your exam next Friday. His name is Genma Shiranui." That's just under two weeks away. "I take it you've looked at the materials for the written exam?"

"Yes, the only section I'm unfamiliar with is the shinobi rules."

"If that's it, you'll pass the written with flying colors. Only a handful of questions cover the shinobi rules and they relate more to grammar and spelling than anything." That's a relief. I won't have to kill my braincells trying to memorize all of those.

"Have you read over the practical portion of the exam?"

"I didn't get any material for it," I say.

"It's pretty straight forward. You'll have to display an ability to perform basic jutsus and skills in both close-range and long-range combatives."

"Is there like a list?" Jutsus shouldn't be a problem, but combatives may be my downfall.

"I'm sure Iruka can draw one up for you. Jutsus almost always include transformation, shadow clones, and releasing a weak genjutsu." I'll have to practice releasing. I can sometimes pick up on a genjutsu, but I've never found myself trapped in one.

"And combatives?" His eye twinkles.

"Worried about the combatives portion? Weren't you ready to fight me in the street this afternoon?" His teasing tone prevents my defensive anger from bubbling up.

"Ready, yes. Would I have been successful? Probably not." He hums in agreement. "I've trained and my reflexes are generally pretty quick, but I've always done my best to avoid a fight when I was on the road."

"Well, it's a good thing we'll have the next two weeks to train. You'll need to be able to demonstrate long-range accuracy with kunai as well as strong offensive and defensive tactics in hand-to-hand combat against your proctor."

I lean forward and rest my chin on my hands, elbows propped on my knees. Assuming this Genma Shiranui is a chūnin or higher, I've got little chance of winning a fight against him. Not to mention my accuracy and strength when it comes to throwing kunai is absolute shit. Guess it's a good thing we have time to train before I take this. Wait...

" _We_ have time to train?" He avoids my gaze.

"Lucky for you, my team is non-deployable right now, so I'm stuck in the village for the time being. I'll be overseeing your training."

This is either going to be really good or really, really bad. On one hand, I'll be training with an elite shinobi which is going to help me out in the long run. On the other hand, our tentative acquaintanceship is sailing on turbulent waters. And it's Kakashi Hatake. He may not have outright threatened me earlier, but I doubt I'm treading on more than thin ice in his book.

"We'll go over this some more tomorrow. Meet me at the Academy tomorrow at 8am and we can begin your evaluation." I pay him no attention as he stands and exits the apartment, too lost in thought about the situation at hand. It's nearly 10pm now. Iruka is still powering through grading. The way he's hunched over surely hurts his back and I can see him chewing absentmindedly on the end of his pen as he reads. Standing, I clear my throat hoping to remind him of my presence. No reaction. Deciding to chance my luck, I slide into the seat next to him.

"You know it's almost 10." He jumps knocking some papers off the top of his stack and across the counter. "You've been at this for over an hour."

"Ah, right. Thank's for interrupting me. I only have a few left now." I nod. "Are you headed to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to need to sleep some of that news off."

"Right, sorry about that. I didn't realize you had already met Kakashi and on the wrong foot at that or I would've arranged for someone else to help you prepare. I'd do it myself, but I can't really be there all that often with school in session." I figured as much. Still, it's nice that he went through the trouble for me.

"I understand and I do appreciate it. It's just going to be a bit of an adjustment, that's all." I stand and stretch, satisfied with the cracking of my joints. "I'll see you in the morning," I say as I leave him to finish his work. My nightly routine is quick and I find myself comfortably in bed in a matter of minutes. Sleep welcomes me the instant my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Forcing my eyes open, I fumble around for the silence on my watch. It blearily reads 7:00am. Time to get dressed.

20 minutes later, I am dressed, caffeinated, and full of nerves for the day ahead of me. Iruka's clothing from the other night are folded neatly on the counter next to me. Speak of the devil, there he is flitting haphazardly around the room.

"Your flak jacket is right here." I know this has to be what he's after since we forgot about it yesterday.

"Thank goodness," he says relieved. "You won't believe how annoying everyone was yesterday. The kids wouldn't quit asking me where my jacket was and I could barely get a word in!"

I chuckle. It must have been amusing seeing someone so normally put together a little off-kilter. "Problem solved then."

"Oh no, I'm sure they'll have something to say about my newly resurfaced jacket," he groans. He quirks an eyebrow at me, suddenly taking in my appearance. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I normally don't sleep as late as I did yesterday, but I'm supposed to meet Kakashi at the Academy at 8:00. I figured I could walk over with you."

"Oh sure, let's get going then."

* * *

The walk to the Academy is shorter than I expected. We arrive at Iruka's classroom at precisely 7:40 thanks to his steady and quick pace.

"You know, Kakashi is habitually late to like everything. Last night was an exception."

"Why would he ask me to meet him this early then?"

"Who knows. You can wait for him here, but the kids will probably bug you."

"And option two would be?" I ask sheepishly.

He smiles. "Go and try to find Kakashi yourself."

Let's see. Sit here and impede Iruka's teaching with children badgering me for who knows how long or wander aimlessly around the village with no idea where a certain nin might be. Option two, here I come. "I think I'll go look for Kakashi. Sorry, but I'd rather not interrupt your class two days in a row," I say referencing his lack of complete uniform yesterday. "Any idea where I should look?"

"Not really. You could always start in the jōnin standby station next door, though. If nothing else someone may be able to help you look for him."

With that I set off on my search. It doesn't take long for me to backtrack my way through the maze of halls, outside, and across the street to the doors of the jōnin standby station. Within moments, a shinobi slowly materializes in front of me.

"Who are you?" he asks. "You're not a jōnin and I've never seen you around here before, so what's your business here?"

Keeping my eyes forward, I slowly reach for my sponsorship paper in my left pocket. He carefully follows my movements as I pull the paper out and hold it out toward him.

"My name is Mei. I am being sponsored by Iruka Umino and I was directed by him to look for Kakashi Hatake here." Recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Ah, my bad. I knew who you were, just not what you look like. The name's Genma Shiranui."

Kakashi's voice rings through my head. _Iruka has arranged for a mutual friend of ours to proctor your exam next Friday. His name is Genma Shiranui_. Go figure I'd run into him first thing this morning. I take a moment to commit his appearance to my memory. Honey brown hair tucked under a blue bandana, presumably his personal touch to the standard Leaf shinobi headband. Eyes the color of crushed cinnamon. A senbon clicks between relatively straight teeth. How the hell this guys keeps his teeth straight while chewing on a metal needle is beyond me. Satisfied my papers match my story, he passes it back to me.

"You're proctoring my exam next Friday."

"That I am. Why are you looking for Kakashi? I figured Iruka would've had you holed up over some lesson plans of his studying for this exam." He folds his arms over his chest and relaxes against the wall.

"Kakashi was supposed to meet me about 15 minutes ago to give me a diagnostic practical and training."

"Ha, I haven't seen Kakashi out and about before 9:00am in years. On top of that, he's always late." He smirks, clearly amused.

"Iruka mentioned that this morning. Any idea where I can find him this early?" It's not even 8:30 and I'm already exasperated by this.

"Nah, but I'm off duty right now so we can go ahead and head over to the training grounds he'd take you to." He starts walking before I have the chance to agree. Sighing resolutely, I job a bit to catch up to him.

"Thanks for agreeing to proctor me, by the way."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I owed Iruka a favor. Just don't fail," he says while winking at me. We walk in silence until we reach the training grounds. I don't notice anything in particular that would distinguish this patch of grass as a training ground other than three random wooden posts. The large stone monument several meters away also makes me assume this is anything but a training site. Peering my eyes, I can make out a long slab of writing on the face of the stone. Genma interrupts my train of thought.

"So what's your story anyway?" He takes a seat in the ground, back against the middle pillar.

"Lady Hokage didn't tell you?" Kakashi implied that all the upper level ninja were informed of my situation.

"Not specifics, just that you were a relatively unknown shinobi starting the immigration process under Iruka's sponsorship and to keep our eyes peeled." Skillful leadership on her part, trusting Iruka while creating a backup plan in the event things turned sour. "I don't see what all the fuss was about. Not to be rude, but you don't seem all that intimidating."

"You don't know my abilities," I counter. "For all you know, I could be a highly skilled assassin trained in the art of infiltration."

"You're not the type. Infiltration requires you to blend and wearing a mask only puts a target on your back in the hidden villages."

"Got me," I sigh. It's nearing 9:30am. "I appreciate your help so far, but you don't have to wait around with me."

"I do actually." The corner of his lip pulls up in a smirk. "After all, someone has to make sure you're not a highly skill assassin."

Guess I should've seen this coming. Iruka did warn me that I wouldn't be allowed to be left alone all that often and keeping my sponsorship papers on hand is vital to the little independence I have. I take a seat with my back to the pillar to the right of Genma. Nothing to do but wait I guess.


End file.
